


Once Upon A December

by Obsessed_Fander



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Frisk (Undertale), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Demon Chara (Undertale), Flowey is morally grey, Pacifist Frisk (Undertale), Possessed Frisk (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Sans Boss Battle (Undertale), Songfic, Undertale Genocide Route, Unsympathetic Chara, he still has a chance for redemption, its not really relevant for the story but it kinda shows up, no ships, though very dark grey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessed_Fander/pseuds/Obsessed_Fander
Summary: How many times had they done this now? How many times had they Reset, only to murder everyone again? They’d lost count when the number reached the triple digits. They couldn’t remember a time when they hadn’t killed every last one of them.It hadn’t always been this way. They knew that. What had driven them to this point? Once, long ago… hadn’t they wanted to save everyone? They had tried valiantly, and they had… they’d made it, hadn’t they?Frisk had been enticed, on that fateful night, and had doomed themself to a fate worse than dying - which they'd experienced enough times to say truthfully. Yet their memories grow foggier every time they pass through this hall. What had happened?At least the music was nice...
Relationships: Chara & Flowey (Undertale), Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk & Toriel (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. A Song Someone Sings

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the song used: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5gZrYyi-XRQ  
> The lyrics are actually sung in the fic so you don't strictly need to listen to it but it definitely helps get a clearer picture (especially during the instrumental part)  
> I hope you enjoy!

Their eyes were closed as they stumbled into the golden room. Clouds of dust puffed out of their clothes with every step they took. A golden locket swished back and forth, rhythmically swinging like a pendulum. The knife was steady in their hand, and with every step the dust coating it, too, fell to the ground, leaving a smoky trail behind them. 

False sunlight streamed through the windows, birds chirping in the distance. They would’ve called the room beautiful, if they hadn’t seen it so many times. They could hardly recall a time it hadn’t been splattered in blood, cracked and covered in broken bones, both theirs and the ones used to attack them. It looked nice, not coated in the slick red substance of their blood, nor the dust that covered every inch of them. 

There, at the far end of the hall, stood a skeletal figure, shrouded in shadows and a cruel grin on his face. How many times had they done this now? How many times had they Reset, only to murder everyone again? They’d lost count when the number reached the triple digits. They couldn’t remember a time when they hadn’t killed every last one of them. 

It hadn’t always been this way. They knew that. What had driven them to this point? Once, long ago… hadn’t they wanted to save everyone? They had tried valiantly, and they had… they’d made it, hadn’t they? 

So why had they come back? Why had they done it over and over again, until they went from saving everyone, to killing some, to killing them all? When had that shift happened?

_ It’s not your fault.  _ A small part of their mind whispered. The part still sane.  _ You never wanted to, you know that. You never Reset on your own.  _ Then why? 

Come on, partner. Why do you hesitate? Their thoughts asked. Why…? Why were their thoughts separated? Why did their mind speak to them as a separate entity?  Oh come on, don’t tell me you’re getting soft now. It’s fun, isn’t it? Watching them all die, over and over again? I can never thank you enough for doing this for me.

_ There.  _ A difference they hadn’t noticed in god knows how long. There was a clear  _ you,  _ just as their thoughts had always had. But then, there was… a  _ me.  _ Someone else. Someone else, encouraging them to kill. Calling it fun. Who were they? They felt like they’d known, once upon a time. Back when this had all started.

What did the surface even look like? They’d spent their whole life up there, before they’d fallen, they were sure. So why couldn’t they remember? 

_ Remember…  _ their mind whispered to them. There were flashes, and they froze, stricken. The barrier… when had they broken it? The sunset had been so beautiful that night, with everyone… everyone by their side. Sitting happily with them on the edge of the mountain. How had they done it? How had they broken the barrier? How long ago had it been?

They blinked their eyes open, tears blurring their vision. When was the last time they’d opened their eyes? They preferred to keep them shut, they couldn’t bear to see what they were doing. They’d done it so many times they didn’t  _ need  _ to see. Of course, their eyes always looked shut naturally, so that helped them get away with it, but when was the last time they’d fully, completely opened their eyes?

They never looked in the mirror like this. The red glaring back at them was too much to handle. But… had they always been  _ that  _ red? They were sure, naturally, their eyes were a dark red, like the dried blood of a scab, or a darkened ruby. But now… they were almost neon, so bright it hurt. When had that happened?

...whose eyes were they?

Death awaited them, ahead. They always died to him at least once, no matter how many times they fought him. He was too good at being unpredictable, even after countless timelines. Memories flickered in front of their eyes, just barely out of reach. The outstretched their arm, grasping at the empty air in front of them as their eyes fell shut again.

Music was playing. They didn’t question why - they’d been hearing music constantly, ever since they fell. How long ago was that? They didn’t know. Everyone could make music, could radiate it as naturally as they could start a Fight. They supposed they were bound to learn the ability, at some point.

Yet… they felt compelled to sing along to the tune. They shut their eyes tight, dropping the knife from their right hand, and reached out again with their left. Reached out for the memory that they weren’t sure was real. They had to hope, had to dream that it could be true. They took a step forwards, swaying slightly.

“ _ Dancing bears, painted wings,”  _ A faint smile came to their face. “ _ Things I almost remember.”  _ They swayed further into the room, the music gentle yet firmly present. 

**_They sat up in bed, listening to the quiet hum of Toriel from the other room. She seemed so happy, yearning for the past yet content with the present. They memorized the song like it was the most important thing in the world._ **

“ _ And a song, someone sings”  _ **_The snow fell on the mountain as they climbed, bitterly biting into their skin._ ** “ _ Once upon a December.”  _

**_Toriel’s arms wrapped around them, as she carried them off to bed._ ** They held themself, mimicking the feeling as they swayed. “ _ Someone holds me safe and warm.”  _ They spun “ _ Horses prance through a silver storm.”  _ They danced with her, that night, hadn’t they? 

They’d danced with everyone, before they’d left. In the evening before they made it to the mountaintop, Asgore had held a ball, to celebrate their freedom. Everyone,  _ everyone  _ in the underground had come, wearing their fanciest clothes for the occasion. Their heart panged in longing. Why had everything changed?

“ _ Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory!”  _ The music swelled, and they spun across the room, stepping in time, in a dance they didn’t remember learning. They could almost feel the past coming to meet them, there to bring them back. Why couldn’t they go back?

Why couldn’t they stop killing, if they never wanted to in the first place?

Shut up! Ignore the stupid music, you have a fight to win! We need to kill him, so we can finish this timeline! Hurry up already! There it was again,  _ we.  _ Who was this voice? Why were they inside their head?

But they were remembering. Remembering, for the first time in a thousand timelines. The past was calling out to them, and they could  _ hear  _ it. It called to them, and they reached out desperately, hoping against all belief that it would draw them back.

_ “Someone holds me safe and warm,”  _ They repeated, cementing it in their mind. Toriel smiled at them, and they smiled back, tears slipping down their face. “ _ Horses prance through a silver storm. _ ” They held out their arms for an imaginary dance partner. Almost compliantly, a figure from their memory joins them, holding them gently as they sway through the hall.

Their eyes are closed. So how can they see? They’ve done this so many times that their mind always came up with a picture on its own, and yet… they had the distinct feeling they were seeing right through their eyelids. The figures of their past were here, mere ghosts, spirits of previous timelines, whispering to them as they danced. 

Still, they continued to sing. 

_ “Figures dancing gracefully across my memory.”  _ They were halfway across the hall now, they were sure. Soon they’d have to return to reality.

They shut their eyes tighter, reaching out as they took a deep breath, swaying determinedly. 

“ _ Far away, long ago~”  _ Their hand shut on empty air.  _ “Glowing dim as an ember.”  _ Their memories flickered, and like that they were gone, the spirits returning to the time long past. If only they could return.

_ Mercy.  _ It used to mean so much to them. When had that changed? ... _ who  _ had changed it? They had Spared everyone, fleeing only when they could not survive.  _ “Things my heart used to know.”  _ They reached out again, more desperately this time. Could it not be fixed? Couldn’t they return, again?  _ “Things it yearns to remember.”  _

They stopped, tears hitting the floor as the music quieted. Still, one memory flickered in front of them. They lowered their head, the quiet drip of tears landing on the floor practically the only sound left, as the music fell near silent. Toriel sang to them, a song of her past. A song of heartbreak and sorrow, a song of hope and dreaming for a better future. A song of wishes long past, and yet still there.

“ _ And a song, someone sings.”  _ They fell to their knees. “ _ Once upon a December.”  _ The music swelled for a moment, before fading out, leaving only the sound of their teardrops hitting the cool tile floor. 

What is wrong with you?! Get up! Get **up!!** Kill him, he’s the only thing left between you and ultimate power! Get **_up!_** They sniffled quietly, bowing their head in shame. They would never be able to return, would they. They’d stopped fighting her long ago, when she commanded _Kill_ they killed. When she forced them **_Reset_** they did. When had their will stopped being their own?

...when had they remembered the voice was  **she** ?

“uh, kid, that was… quite the show you put on there.” Sans said, stepping forwards from the shadows. They gasped, throwing themself backwards, landing harshly on their hands. They stared with wide eyes. This was the time for judgement, the time for  _ death.  _ They had to atone for their crimes, but… they didn’t want to. Not yet. They weren’t ready. He blinked in surprise. “huh. been a while since your eyes have been that dark. something change?” He asked, his words lighthearted but his expression much darker. Their eyes widened.

“They’re… dark? Red, but… dark?” They pulled hesitantly at the skin around their eyes. Their knife was reflective enough, they’d be able to see, but the thought of holding it sent shivers down their spine. He stared for a moment before sighing, closing his eyes as he shoved his hands in his pocket.

“how’d ya do it? the whole ‘flickering spirits’ thing, i mean. i’ve... never seen that before.” He chuckled humorlessly. “even from you.” They took in a sharp breath.

“You… you could see it? That was  _ real?”  _ They asked, and his eyes opened again. He looked suspicious now, and he took a small step back.

“uh, yeah. what was the point of that? i mean, i know you humans like to have words to your music more than we do, but why… what’s the point of singing about all that?” He asked, and they lowered their gaze. They’d forgotten he could hear them. 

“How long has it been?” They asked sadly. His eyes narrowed, but they couldn’t see it. Their eyes flashed red. “How many times have I killed  _ everyone?”  _ Their voice was more high pitched, a sick pleasure in the words. They blinked, their eyes dark again, and the tears began to fall faster. He glared.

“i don’t know, but you seem to enjoy it a hell of a lot. why else would you keep doing it, over and over again?” He asked bitterly. They closed their eyes painfully, before gasping, throwing them open again as they met his eyes. 

“You… remember?” They asked, and his eyes widened, his eyelights going out. He took a step back, looking panicked. They got shakily to their feet, and he stepped back again, fear in his eyes for the first time they could remember. “Then… you remember-” Their hands flew to their hair. “Was it real? Did I really… all those times ago…” They looked up again, desperation and hope overcoming them. “I can save everyone?” They asked quietly, their voice wavering. He paused, glaring suspiciously.

“you’ve always been able to, but you chose not to. you’re sick, you know that?”  See? Even when you’re trying to be all nice, he’s rude to you! You should just kill him, end it now! Before he gives you any ideas! She demanded, and Frisk shook their head.

“No…” They whispered, staring at the floor. They kept shaking their head, refusing to stop moving. They took a step back, then another. “No, no no no. I won’t, you can’t make me, I won’t.” They said, and Sans stared.  I can’t make you? But I’m you! We’re one and the same, we’re no different. What I want, you want. What you do, I do. We’re not separate.

“Then why is there a we?” They asked aloud, and she grew angry.  Quit speaking out loud! You look insane, you know! Kill him now, then it won’t matter. Kill him, get rid of the pesky nuisance. He always gets in our way. “No, he doesn’t.” They said firmly, and she growled.  **Shut up!** “No.” They said, planting their feet solidly on the ground. Sans looked them up and down worriedly.

“uh, kid? who are you talking to?” He asked, and they blinked.  See! I told you that you’d sound insane! They shook their head.

“I should’ve realized you can’t hear her.” They said, and she snatched away control. “Anyways,” She grinned, her eyes  _ glowing  _ with hatred, the red light illuminating the room. “It’s time you died.” She growled out, and Frisk yanked back. “No! We’re not doing this, not again!” They cried, stumbling backwards.

“kiddo? what the hell’s going on?” He demanded.  J ust give up! You already stopped fighting me long ago, don’t try again now! You are  **_nothing!_ **

“That’s why! You know it, you’ve always known!” They cried, clawing at their scalp. “I know you’re not me, you’ve never been! I won’t stop fighting, not again! You can’t make me!” They lost their footing for a moment, stumbling backwards into one of the pillars. It cracked from the sheer force. 

Their soul turned blue and they were lifted into the air.

“you have five seconds to explain before i blast you apart.” He said, and they spun in the air, their eyes flickering rapidly.

“There’s nothing to explain, comedian! I’m just having a little fun!” She called, and Frisk sobbed, tears falling to the floor. “No, no! I don’t want to, I never wanted to!” He stared, not sure what to believe, when they screamed something that made him stop dead in his tracks.

“ **_Help!_ ** _ ” _ They screeched, their voice tearing itself apart, like many voices layered upon another, and yet distinctly one at the same time. 

“ No! ” She boomed, and she dropped, breaking the magic in his stunned state. “We’re not leaving until you’re  _ dead.”  _ She growled, and he remained frozen, staring with wide eyes. 

“Frisk…” He said quietly, and their head snapped up, their eyes dimming. The dark red he knew, from all those times ago. From the very first timeline. The sunlight reflected and the golden locket shimmered, catching his eye. He paused. 

They hadn’t had that, at first. Not in the first run. He knew for a fact it came from the palace. They’d left the ball, then returned with it around their neck. It was late that night, as they slept under the stars, that the first ever Reset happened. And yet, despite knowing it came from the palace, despite everything else,  _ everything  _ else returning to the state it was in, when they emerged from the ruins, only faint traces of dust in their hair… they still wore the locket. And they always had, ever since.

The locket seemed to glow, in the sunlight. And when their eyes flickered that brighter red, it too seemed to grow brighter, if only for a moment. He took a cautious step back.

He sighed, closing his eyes for a brief moment.

“i... i want to help you, frisk.” He met their eyes. They stared in shock, disbelief written across their face. “but... you gotta tell me what’s going on, if you want me to help. i can’t save you from nothing.” He said, and the tears fell faster. They sniffled.

He can’t save you! No one can! I’ve always been you, always! Just because our consciousnesses developed separately, doesn’t mean I’m not a part of you! You can’t ignore me, not forever. Sooner or later you’ll realize you need me, and when you try to find me, it’ll be too late. You’ll die without me, and you know it. You always have.

“That can’t be true.” They said quietly, almost to themself. Then they looked up, meeting Sans’ eyes again. “I’m… I’m talking to  _ her.  _ She’s… she’s the one who wants to do all of…  _ that.  _ She wants to kill everyone. I don’t know why she’s in my head.” They said honestly, and he gave them a suspicious look. He sighed.

“if you want me to believe that, you’re gonna have to show me some proof.” He said, and they bit their lip nervously. What could they do? How could they prove that there really was someone else in their head? Unless…

“If I… if I give her control again, I might not be able to get it back. This is the… the…” They sobbed quietly. They took a deep breath, forcing themself to calm down. They had to explain. “The first time I’ve had control in hundreds,  _ thousands,  _ probably, of timelines. I don’t want to lose this.” They said desperately. He shrugged.

“i don’t know what to tell you, kiddo. i can’t just believe that magically there’s someone else to blame for all of this. trust me, i want to, but it’s just… awfully convenient, excuse-wise anyways.” He said, and they nodded, bowing their head.

“I just… I wanted to tell you. Beforehand. That, if I,” They took a deep breath, trying to steady their nerves “That if I can’t fight her off again, that I’m sorry. That I don’t want to.” They said, and she screamed.  Stop it! Lying to him won’t help you! They did their best to ignore it. They smiled tearfully up at him, taking another step back as they steeled themself. “I’m sorry, Sans.” And with that, they relinquished control.

Their eyes flashed and she grinned, taking full control. No longer just guiding them, until they were too numb to fight it. No, now it was her turn to be in control. Her smile was too wide, unnaturally so, and her eyes were emitting light in a way no human’s should be able to. She backtracked quickly, snatching her knife and landing back in front of Sans in the blink of an eye.

“Well, thanks for the fun. This game got a lot more interesting, playing you like a pawn. Maybe I’ll try that some more next time around, pretending I don’t want to kill. It’ll add some new fun! But, for now,” She smirked “You gotta die.” She leapt forward, trying to strike, but he dodged easily. Before she could attack again, he forced her into a Fight.

She rolled her eyes, groaning. “Ugh, again? What’s the point, you know you’ll die anyways. Isn’t it more fun to play with a few less rules?” She asked, slashing at him. He dodged with ease, his signature grin back on his face. 

“well, considering i can do this,” He raised an absolute incomprehensible number of bones through the ground, sending them her way, but… they were mind-numbingly slow, and went by individually. Not getting hurt wouldn’t be an issue, but waiting for it to end… she groaned at the mere thought. “i actually think it’s a lot better.” He said. 

**Give me control back. I’ve proved enough, give. It. Back.** Frisk demanded, trapped in their own subconscious. She laughed aloud.  You really think that’ll work? We did this song and dance long ago, you’re not getting anywhere. She shot back. Frisk growled.  **Oh, I’ll get somewhere.** Their arm jerked to the side, and she just barely managed to hold onto her knife, though it slipped out of her fingers for a brief moment. Her expression hardened. 

Oh, so that’s how it’s going to be? She smirked, and before they had time to think, she replayed every memory of their murders over and over in their mind, overlapping and excruciating with every feeling of guilt and pain for each memory. They screamed, desperately wanting it to stop, but they refused to beg, refused to say anything until the pain was done. 

They distracted her, with their screaming, their agony, enough that she forgot to dodge the next attack. She took minimal damage, since it was only one, and moving so slowly, but it was enough to enrage her. How had she missed that? Even Sans blinked in surprise. She’d stopped paying attention, for a moment, since there was no real imminent danger. She refused to let them get the better of her.

“Heh, guess I got so distracted reliving the anguished cries of your brother as he died. It’s my favorite sound.” She said, smiling shamelessly. He grit his teeth. He wouldn’t fall to their baiting, he’d heard it a thousand times before.

**_Let. Me. Out._ ** They demanded. She sighed internally.  What are you trying to accomplish? This pathetic whining does nothing. Frisk yanked their arm to the side again, not managing to surprise her this time, but still holding control, for a brief moment.  **Oh really? Then why is your HP lowering once again?** She furrowed her brow in confusion, she wasn’t injured, what were they- but then the next attack hit, and she growled.

You think you’re so smart. I won’t be played for a fool, unlike you.

“why?” Sans asked, an almost defeated look on his face. “what’s the point of all this? you’ve done it so many times, surely doing it again isn’t any more fun than it was before. why are you doing this?” He asked quietly. She laughed demonically.

“Well, now it’s  _ bound  _ to be more fun. Now that I have a new toy~” She said tauntingly “You’ve given me a lot more to play with, and I just tried out a new technique which worked  _ wondrously,  _ so I have a few new things to play around with as well.” She said, and he just glared. If he couldn’t stop them now, he’d never forgive himself. 

Her eyes went dark for a moment, and the glow went out. “Sans. You have to attack faster. Please.” They begged, for a moment, and she stumbled back a foot, dazed, if only momentarily. 

“Hah, I do love a challenge! Come one, Sansy, move faster! I know your lazybones can do better than that!” She said, laughing, playing along with it. He glared suspiciously, the next slow bone approaching easily. When she jumped, however, in that small moment where her eyes were closed in pure glee, he smirked.

His eye flashed blue for a fraction of a second, too fast to even see, and by the time her eyes were open again, every other attack from his turn were underneath her. There’s no escape, she’s already falling, can’t jump higher, and the attacks are layered on top of each other. She can’t do anything to stop it.

He watches in satisfaction as her HP is nearly halved. 

She attacks with her full force, but he’s used to it by now. He side-steps without batting an eye, pretending to yawn at her lackluster attempt. Then, without any warning, he’s attacking faster than he ever has before.

He doesn’t know why; what purpose will it serve? But he trusts Frisk. If they’re fighting for control from the inside, he’ll do anything he can to help them.

She dodges easily, just as he did, and he’s beginning to regret wasting so much energy. But then-

They throw themself into the bones, and their soul cracks ever so slightly. 1 HP, enough for him, but not a lot for them. Their eyes flashed as they fell, and he knew, he knew it was deliberate. She growled, a primal sound that sent shivers down his spine, but he stood his ground. Frisk was fighting, and he was there to help them. No matter what it took.

If we die, I’ll make it permanent. She threatened. They smiled, the best they could from inside their own mind.  **At least then it’ll be finally over.** She glared, gritting her teeth. 

“You know you can’t beat me. You’re only wasting your energy quicker.” She said, and he shrugged, still grinning.

“eh, i find helping out a friend can be enough to not call it wasted.” He said, and she stepped back like the words were a physical blow.

Inside, she could feel Frisk’s determination growing. For the first time, she wondered if she really could fight it off, or if she should just give up before it hurt.

She brushed the thought aside quickly. That was nonsense, she loved the rush of it, the pain made it all the more fun.  **You know you can’t win. Why not take your own advice, and** **_give up?_ ** They asked, and she twitched.  Never.

**You’re forgetting one thing though.** She slashed with all her might, but she knew it would be a while before Sans was tired enough to get hit. Still, couldn’t hurt to try.  And what’s that? She asked mentally, gritting her teeth. She felt her soul seize and she froze, her eyes wide with terror. Frisk loomed over her, invisible to all but her. 

**You’re using** **_my_ ** **determination.** Their soul cracked, ever so slightly, but enough that Sans paused, his eyes wide. They paid it no mind. 

He readied blasters all around them - there was no escape, not unless they were ready to run for an extended period of time, and considering they were frozen in place, he doubted they were.  **I won’t let you hurt my friends any more. It ends** **_now_ ** **.** Her knife dropped the floor and she fell to her knees, choking on her own air. She called out desperately.

“Sans-!” She cried, a deranged and desperate smile on her face. “If you kill me, I’ll never come back! Your friend that you’re so desperately trying to reach, even if they never were real, they’ll be gone! You don’t want that, do you?” She asked, her voice frantic and rushed, stopping and starting without rhyme or reason. His grin slipped somewhat, and Frisk could see the hope draining from his eyes. Still, he grit his teeth, forcing his smile back on his face.

“well, to be honest kiddo,” He said, raising his hand. His eyelights flickered out. “if you never were my friend, then good riddance.” His eye flashed, and the blasters all went off at once.

They went out in a flash of blue so blindingly bright it barely held its color, the incinerating light the last thing they saw. They dropped to the floor, nearly cremated from the intensity. Charred skin fell to the floor with the rest of the dust that was shaken off their clothes. 

Sans stood hopelessly, heaving breaths leaving a rattling sound echoing through the hall. The knife had impaled them as they fell, sticking out through their back right where their heart would be.  _ How poetic  _ he thought as the silence fell.

Darkness hovered all around them. It was almost pure black, but there was a red glow coming from in front of them, and they lifted their gaze to meet it. She smiled at them, too wide to be natural, teeth sharper than they’d ever seen.

So, you beat me. You got us both killed. She said, unnerving grin never leaving her face.  What are you gonna do now? Everyone’s dead, you can’t just bring them back because you’re in control. And you really think he’ll believe you? That you have  _ someone else,  _ here,  _ in your head?  _ You think he’s that naive? They shook their head.

**I’m going to get my memories back.** They said, and with a  _ push  _ they were alive again, standing in front of the four pointed star.

Sans blinked at them. He had just been reaching down to take the locket, when all of a sudden he was at the end of the hall again, and they were standing there, a blank expression on their face. He put his guard up, glaring evenly at them. They took a hesitant step forward, before realizing the knife was still in their hand. They threw it aside quickly, an imploring look in their eyes.

“I’m sorry.” They said, their eyes open, but appearing shut. A deep, gem-like red peeked through their lids, and he let out a silent sigh of relief. 

“hey, kid. do you wanna explain everything that happened?” He asked, a questioning smile on his face. They nodded, bowing their head as they hurried towards him. 

They froze, halfway across the judgement hall.  Kill him. She whispered, and they could  _ feel  _ her manic grin.  Come on, partner, you know you want to. He still wants you dead, doesn’t he? After everything you’ve done? You’ve had your fun, now kill him! They shook their head.

“No.” They whispered, and they closed their eyes. They took in a deep breath, and lifted their arms, clutching the chain of the locket.  Hey, wait, what are you- They lifted it slowly over their head.  No. No! Stop that! Put it back! I  _ demand you-! _ She fell silent as it came fully off, but they could feel the rage pounding against the metal from inside. 

Frisk’s head felt empty, for the first time in years. How long had it been since they’d first put it on? How had they not realized, in all this time? All they needed to do,  _ all they had to do,  _ to be free, was to get rid of the locket. She was gone, they were safe. How had they not realized…

They fell to their knees, sobs echoing in the hall. They were free. They were  _ safe.  _ For the first time in thousands upon thousands of timelines, they were themself. They felt empty, cold, alone without the voice in their head. They had no direction, no one was controlling them anymore, it was entirely up to them. But the relief was worth the pain, the freedom worth the suffering it caused. They would learn, in time, to be themself again.

For now, they cried, letting the tears wash away the dust coating their sweater. 

“uh, kid?” Sans asked hesitantly, taking a cautious step forwards. They didn’t show any sign that they’d even heard him, and he sighed. He shortcutted to them, kneeling with them. “it’s okay kiddo. i’m... i’m here for ya.” He said, grimacing as he opened his arms. They collapsed into him, clinging to him in an embrace he’d felt so many times, yet never before had it felt so earnest, so vulnerable, so…

_ Child-like.  _ They really were just a kid, a small child who had been manipulated and abused. He wished he could’ve fixed it right from the beginning, could’ve stopped them from ever getting that stupid locket, but for now, all he could offer was his console. 

No one knew how long passed when they finally stopped crying, but they were in no hurry. With their determination stronger than ever, and finally their own, they could fix the timeline whenever they were ready. For now, they needed to grieve.

“do,” He began, trying to break the silence “do you wanna tell me what happened?” He asked carefully, and they nodded, sniffing as they scrubbed away the tears. 

“Y-yeah.” They took a slow and steady breath. “I’m ready.” They nodded resolutely. He chuckled quietly, a sad look in his eyes despite his smile.

“well, to start off with, what was going on with the whole ‘other person in your head’ thing?” He asked. They bit their lip, trying to find the right words.

“I suppose I should start at the beginning, huh.” They said, brushing their hair behind their ear. “I… don’t remember all of it. Or a lot of it, actually. I know, vaguely, that I saved everyone, the first time around. I only remembered that today, though.” They said, getting lost in thought. They shook themself back to the present. “There was a… ball? I think? And we were happy.

“And then, I was right back at the beginning. And I was wearing this locket. It spoke to me, and she… she took control of my mind. It was fast, and impossible to fight, but… I tried.” They rubbed their head, pushing through the headache that was quickly overtaking them. “I think I did, at least. I remember the pain of fighting. I spared some, but I couldn’t… couldn’t hold her off entirely. And when we reached the end, she wasn’t happy. So we did it again, and again, until I couldn’t fight anymore. It hurt too much, and it wasn’t saving anyone. All it was doing was hurting me.” They looked down in shame. “I never should’ve given up.” They said, and he rested a hand on their shoulder, a sympathetic smile on his face.

“kiddo, i’ll be honest. if i were you, i would’ve given up by the end of the first run. the fact that you kept fighting, even as it got worse… that’s not as horrible as you think it is.” He said. They tried to smile, but it came out more of a grimace. He mirrored the expression.

“But, eventually… it wasn’t her anymore. Sure, it wasn’t my choice, but she wasn’t overriding my mind anymore. She told me what to do, and I did it. I…” They laughed pathetically to themself. “I had my eyes closed for most of them. No one could tell anyways, since my eyes always look closed, but… I’d done it so many times I didn’t need to see. And she told me when to dodge, when to attack, so I didn’t need to pay attention. If she said something, I did it, without even needing to  _ think.”  _ They shook their head. “She was probably controlling me, more than I knew, but it still doesn’t excuse what I did.” He didn’t respond, and they took a deep breath, forcing themself to continue.

“I kind of… forgot, that it was ever any other way. That it even  _ could  _ be different. I killed everyone, reached the end, and Reset. There wasn’t anything else. I stopped paying attention, I was practically asleep through the majority of the timelines. Once it hit triple digits, I blacked out. I forgot I was ever anyone else, that the voice in my head wasn’t mine. That I  _ could  _ be anyone else. Myself, even.” They said, and they had to force back the tears now. They’d cried enough today, they had to hold it in, had to be strong. He deserved an explanation. He let out a huff, seeming almost disappointed, but not in them. It was strange, but before they could decipher it, he spoke.

“...what changed?” He asked, and they blinked up at him, confusion in their eyes. “what made you ‘wake up’? what made you realize something was different?” He asked, and they paused, thinking back. What  _ had  _ changed?

“The judgement hall.” They said finally, their eyes clouding. “I realized it… it looked so beautiful, when it wasn’t so stained with… blood. It made me remember, if only for a moment, a time where it had  _ never  _ been like that. And when I hesitated, she spoke. Clearly, like she was holding a conversation, not just a whisper in my mind. And…

“She said  _ you. You  _ should kill,  _ you  _ should finish this. I’ve been long used to these thoughts, it isn’t often that I think in the first person. But… then she said  _ me.  _ Two separate entities, not just me talking to myself. There was a ‘you’ and a ‘me’, and she called me  _ partner.”  _ They shuddered. “And I started to realize that… that we really were separate. That there couldn’t be a ‘we’ if there weren’t at least two beings. Two consciousnesses, in one head.” They said, their eyes unfocused. They didn’t even realize, didn’t notice the blur, until he shook them gently, forcing them to focus on him.

Worry was clear in his eyes, genuine concern shocking them back to reality. Everyone was still dead. Even though he held them now, comforted them as they explained, there was still much to fix. The dust hadn’t left, just because they’d had an emotional awakening. 

“It made me remember, distantly, that it hadn’t always been that way. But the thought was so absurd, so impossible that it felt fake, like a dream that I barely remembered. But the music started, and I wanted to sing, and, well…” He nodded.

“the more you sang, the more you remembered. until it was so strong that you, as far as i’m aware, collided the timelines, briefly. those weren’t memories, that was the other timeline, merging with ours, if only halfway. i don’t know how you did it kid, but that was… impressive.” He said, seeming genuinely awed. They didn’t know how to respond. Even they didn’t know how they’d done it, let alone how  _ he  _ knew what they’d managed to do. They didn’t question it. 

“I… I want to remember. Before I go back, before I fix it. I want to remember what happened. How it got this bad. Because, if I- if I don’t-” Their voice fell quiet, almost inaudible “if I don’t remember, how can I be sure it won’t happen again?” They asked, and he nodded.

“i get it. i’ve waited long enough, i think i can stand a little longer before everything’s okay again.” He said, and they smiled tearfully. 

“Thank you for understanding.” They closed their eyes, wrapping their arms around him again. “Thank you for everything.” They whispered into his jacket. He smiled, ignoring the tears that slipped down his own face.

“don’t mention it kiddo.” He said. They sat there for a moment, the recorded chirping of birds playing from the garden outside.

There was a groan, and the sound of something popping up through tile. Instantly they were both on their feet, alert as they looked around.

“Oh come on! I’ve been waiting for you to just kill him already, you’re usually done by now. What gives?” Flowey demanded, and Frisk’s eyes widened.

They stumbled back, panic overtaking them. They remember him, they remember his name, they  _ remembered.  _

“A-Asriel!” They exclaimed, stumbling backwards hurriedly. He glared. 

“Shut up! I’m not him anymore, you don’t get to use that name!” He said, and finally his eyes landed on Sans, glancing between the two of them. He rolled his eyes, groaning. “Ugh, I see smiley trashbag is still alive and well. Fine. If you won’t kill him, I will.” He said, raising his ‘friendliness pellets’ into the air. 

“No!” They shouted, jumping in front of him before they could even think. If it weren’t for their high LV, they would’ve been dead instantly. He froze, glaring in shock.

“What do you mean no? I know you’re just gonna kill me right after I kill Asgore, it’s no longer a surprise betrayal or anything. What’s the point?” He laughed bitterly “You’re even worse than me. At least when  _ I  _ redid timelines, it was out of curiosity. I wanted to see new things. But you… you’ve done the same thing  _ thousands  _ of times, never changing anything. What are your qualms about killing him now, after all this time?” He asked, and they froze.

“Chara…” They whispered, their eyes wide, and he glared. 

“Hey, what are you-!?” They cut him off, too lost in their own mind to notice.

“ _ Chara…  _ It was  _ her, she’s  _ the one who- After all this time-” Their breath caught, and they collapsed on the floor.

_ The music swelled as they spun around the room, smiling faces surrounding them from every angle. Their friends, their family, everyone they’d met along their journey, they were all there to celebrate. Asgore was throwing a splendid ball to commemorate the barrier being broken. No one knew exactly what had happened, the magical blast had prevented them from remembering Asriel’s - now again Flowey’s - act of salvation for them all.  _

_ Still, they couldn’t help but enjoy the celebration. The music was grand, the dancing was wonderful, even if they weren’t all too good at it, and seeing everyone’s bright and happy faces made all of their trials worth it. Even their own numerous deaths. _

_ Flowey had opted out of enjoying the festival, and he was back to his usual grumpy self. They supposed they’d never see him back as his old self again. And his sister, well, they doubted she’d ever be seen again, even if he’d thought they were her at first. _

_ The music lulled for a moment and they smiled, enjoying the ambiance, when there was a soft voice, almost singing, heard through the crowd. No one else seemed to notice it, but Frisk found themself looking around, trying to see where it had came from.  _

_ It called out again, and something about it drew them in. They shuffled through the crowd, eyes glazed over as they followed it blindly. It wasn’t words, nor instructions, almost like a siren’s call as they chased after it. _

_ They found themself in Asriel’s old room. Only, it wasn’t just his. It was Chara’s, too. There, on her side of the room, sat a golden, heart-shaped locket. The noise seemed to be coming from there, but as soon as they drew close, it fell silent. They traced the golden casing, their fingers trailing over it lightly. The chain was light, nearly weightless as they lifted it from the nightstand, entranced. _

_ It slid over their neck easily, like it was meant to be there. They felt whole, for a moment, then overflowing, like their soul was too big for their body. They paused, letting the feeling settle. There, in the silence of the room, they heard the faint call again. _

_ Wouldn’t you love to do this again? _ _ The voice asked, and Frisk hesitated.  _ _ This wonderful journey, the amazing friends… even with the hardships, it’s one of the things you always wish you could relive, even if only once more. To enjoy the moments once again. _ _ They nodded slowly, a faint smile on their face. They took a step towards the door, but the voice spoke again, making them pause.  _ _ Remember, when you first fell? _ _ The voice was faint, quiet and gentle, but there was a certain unease that settled in Frisk’s stomach. They stepped decisively out of the room.  _ _ Those golden flowers, buttercups. They cushioned your fall. If you were to fall again, you know they’d always catch you. _

_ You’d have nothing to fear. Only wonderful new memories to gain. _ _ It said, and Frisk felt oddly enticed, believing every word it told them, despite knowing they shouldn’t. Her. It was her, wasn’t it? It was found in her room, it was her voice, they were sure of it.  _

_ She only wanted to help. Asriel had loved her so dearly, had been willing to die for her. They could trust her, couldn’t they?  _ _ Of course you can trust me. Please, don’t worry about the future. I only ask, _ _ She began, sounding timid as they grew nearer to the dance once again.  _ _ That I may take control, if only for a moment, when you reach the surface? I would like to see the stars again, one last time, with my own eyes. If it is not too much to ask. _ _ She said, sounding almost embarrassed, like she didn’t want to put too much pressure on their shoulders. Who were they to deny Chara her final wish? She couldn’t really exist, not anymore. But they could grant her this, the one small pleasure after death. _

_ They waited until they were under the stars, until everyone else was asleep. If anyone noticed the startling change, they would have to explain, and they needn’t cause more heartbreak for the already grieving parents. There was no need to cause pain. _

_ Thank you. _ _ She said gently, and when they opened their eyes again, there was a faint red glow on the ground. They stood, and it felt weird, to be puppeted around as though their body were not their own. They weren’t paying too much attention, they could stargaze any night, after all, when a sudden orange glow caught their attention. _

**_RESET_ ** _ glared up at them, the button hovering midair. Anxiety crept in, and they felt the smile creep up their face. They shuddered, but their body did not, and they wanted to scream. She reached out, fusing their determination with the button, and as they screeched the sky disappeared. _

_ They had fallen into the underground, a single human child all on their own. A locket dangled from their neck, and a knife was in their hands that they’d never seen before. They’d made an irreversible mistake. _

“No!” They lurched awake, shouting at the top of their lungs. They were surprised to find Sans and Flowey, in the middle of a Fight, though it appeared to be Sans’ turn as he was doing the same as before, stalling for time. They were even more startled, however, to find the Reset button glaring back at them as they awoke, despite them never calling upon it themself. They shooed it away with a dismissive gesture, scrambling to their feet.

“ah, uh, good to see you’re awake kiddo.” Sans said, a nervous smile on his face. “as you can see i’m a bit, uh,  _ tangled up.”  _ He laughed it off, gesturing to where vines held his feet in place. Flowey was trying to keep him from dodging, but he couldn’t constrict Sans’ entire body in a Fight. Frisk sighed in relief. 

“Flowey.” They said, determination feeling molten in their veins. He glared. “I’ll offer you a deal.” He rolled his eyes, smirking bitterly.

“What? You’ll Reset and do everything  _ right  _ this time? We’ll break the barrier again and I’ll be ‘myself’ for a moment again? Fuck off.” He said, looking away pointedly. They sighed, shaking their head.

“No. If you let Sans go, and let me Reset and do things the way I meant to the first time around… I’ll let you see Chara again.” They said, and Sans froze.

“kiddo, i don’t think that’s such a good idea.” Sans said warningly, but they gave him a pointed look. They knew what they were doing, they had to try. Flowey paused, his grip loosening for a moment, if only slightly.

“What do you mean? How could you do that?” He asked dismissively, but they noticed how he didn’t brush it off, didn’t claim it impossible. It was clear he held a little hope, too, after all this time, though he refused to admit it. They scooped up the locket from the floor. 

“Her spirit is still in this locket. She’s been the one in control, this whole time, making me Reset. If you let him go, I’ll let you see her again.” They said, and he hesitated.

“You’re bluffing.” He said, and they shook their head.

“Notice my eyes?” They opened them wide. “Mine are a  _ dark  _ red. Haven’t you noticed that it’s been  _ her  _ eyes, all these times? You know hers are different, you lived with her.” They implored, and he paused, trembling slightly.

“P-prove it. Prove you’re not lying!” He said, and they glared.

“I am not letting myself be possessed again by a murderous spirit just to prove to you that I’m not lying. You’re smart enough to know on your own.” They said determinedly. He glanced at Sans, glaring for a moment, before sighing, relinquishing him from his grip. The Fight ended, and Sans shortcutted over to them. “Put this back in her room.” Frisk whispered, dropping it in his hand. Before he had time to think, they were back in the ruins, the flowerbed cushioning their landing.

“Hey! You said-!” He claimed, but they shook their head. 

“ _ Everything  _ goes back to where it was. Including the locket. You’ll have to wait until I reach the palace.” They said, and he huffed, preparing to hop back into the dirt. “ _ But.  _ If you even  **_try_ ** to interfere, to ruin this timeline, I will have the locket destroyed. Permanently. With her spirit still inside.” They said coldly, and though they felt a twinge of guilt at the idea of destroying another being, they forced it down.

She had committed more atrocities than they could count, than they could  _ remember.  _ And she was already dead, it was long overdue. 

He, for the first time they could remember, looked genuinely fearful. He trembled for a moment, before glaring, disappearing with a look that could almost deal damage.

Sans stared down at his hands. He was in bed, once again, just as every timeline started. But still, the locket was in his hands. He could hear the faint call, now, the gentle voice trying to coax him in. After seeing what it could do, he  _ wouldn’t  _ fall victim to it too. Especially not with what he could do.

He took a quick shortcut, though it wasn’t very thought out, as he landed on his ass, the hard tile didn’t really cushion him well. He sighed, dusting himself off as he stood, the judgement hall as golden as ever. 

He walked silently through the halls, grateful the king was too busy in his garden to notice the intruder. He doubted he’d be forgiven if the king knew where he was going, especially not if Asgore saw what he was holding. He held his breath as he carefully made his way to the room, slipping in undetected.

He laid the locket gently down on the nightstand, though he knew it deserved far less than the soft treatment he was giving it. It was more out of fear than anything, he didn’t want to see what would happen if he angered her while her spirit was still trapped. Especially considering she’d managed to control Frisk before even showing any malicious intent.

He sighed, closing the door behind him. He had to get back, before Papyrus noticed he was gone. And he had to greet Frisk, too, though it would probably be tomorrow by the time that happened, if they spent the night with Toriel again. Time to prepare his whole script again - it didn’t matter all too much now that they knew anyways, but he’d rather pretend things were normal anyways. Until he knew for sure that things were going to be okay.

He sighed, laying back in bed for a few more minutes of rest. He needed the sleep, after the long day. The long years that hadn’t technically happened, with each new Reset wiping them away. He deserved some rest. 

They  _ all  _ deserved a little bit of rest. 


	2. December Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm considering writing an after piece, just kinda clarifying how life is on the surface after all of this. Let me know if you're interested!

“Why? Why should I play along again? I know you’re gonna beat me. Especially since you worked so hard to get here.” Flowey said defeatedly, his petals hiding his face. Frisk sighed.

“I know you won’t just break the barrier, you want to fight first. I can tell you still hope you’ll either kill me or remain as him forever. Don’t you want to at least try?” They said, ignoring the questionable morality of encouraging him to try and take everyone’s souls. They had to do it the same way they’d done it at first, they  _ had  _ to. They had to make it right.

Plus, the only other way to break the barrier was to die, forever. They weren’t willing to give up just yet, though they grew more accustomed to the notion with each Fight. He raised an eyebrow, peaking an eye out from behind one of the petals. They sighed, shrugging.

“Follow me.” They said, and he glared, but did so. They lead him through the palace, until they reached Chara’s and his old room. He snarled, but they said nothing, lifting the locket gently. They could feel the hatred pulsing from inside. They put it gently around his neck - or rather, his stalk, but he shifted so it stayed - and he glared up at them. 

“Nothing’s-” Chara appeared, glaring as she crossed her arms. She lashed out at Frisk, but they didn’t react, staring blankly at him. “...Chara?” he asked hesitantly. She hissed, turning on him.

You’re working with them? After what they did to me? What they did to  _ you?  _ Come on, you know what to do! With my guidance, you could kill them once and for all! Why don’t you want to? That’s always been your goal! She urged, and he leaned back, as if physically repulsed by the idea.

“What... happened to you?” He asked, genuine heartbreak in his eyes. Frisk nodded sympathetically. 

“It took me a while before I learned how to talk to her in my head. When I was in control, that is.” They said, and they stepped back, covering their ears lightly. They wouldn’t leave him alone, but they turned away slightly, so that they weren’t intruding too much. They still listened in, just in case, but he deserved  _ some  _ privacy, it was a very emotional moment after all. 

Ha! As if you haven’t changed  _ much  _ more than me. What happened to ‘don’t hurt anyone’? You killed everyone you knew and loved, everyone of your kind, just because you were curious! And yet you can’t believe  _ me? _ She demanded. He flinched back.

“Yeah, but... I’m soulless. I’m barely myself, I’m a completely different person, I just have his memories. But you... you’re still the same. You act the same, you just have a new goal. When... when did you go from hating all of humanity but wanting to free monsters to wanting  _ everyone  _ dead?” He asked, forcing the tears down before they could form. He  _ couldn’t  _ feel, it didn’t matter. She laughed bitterly.

**You.** _You’re_ what changed. I wanted to free you all, and not only did you let yourself die, you let _me_ die. You _killed_ me, because you refused to follow through on the plan, the plan I **_died_** for! And you got brought back, with determination and physical form but without a soul. Someone _brought_ you back. I just existed! A soulless spirit, a _demon,_ existing without a choice, with no way to interact with the world! Trapped in a stupid locket! 

He scowled. “A stupid locket, huh? I thought you said it was to show that we’d always care about each other.” He spat, and she grew furious. 

You want to hold that against me? When you, _you,_ after only a few weeks of existing, began to _kill_ everyone? You, who had refused to hurt anyone to the point you got us both **_killed,_** **you** began to murder everyone, just because you were curious? At least I didn’t become someone else entirely! He sighed, shaking his head. 

“You didn’t become a soulless flower version of yourself. You just lost your  _ body. _ ” He shook his head again, more vehemently. “I’m not doing this anymore.” He took the locket off, letting it clatter to the floor.

You can’t just- She screeched, but then she was gone.

Frisk winced, but quickly hid it. They couldn’t let him know they’d seen and heard her the entire time, they didn’t even want to think about it. The implications were unnerving at best.

“We need to go.” They said, and he scowled.

“If you  _ really  _ want to do everything the same again, I need to call Papyrus. Give me a minute, and it will take him a while to get here. Why don’t you go meet Sans in that judgement hall you love so much.” He said, and they nodded.

“And, Flowey?” They said as he prepared to duck through the ground. He paused, glaring at them. “Thank you. I know it’s hard, especially considering... everything. But thank you.” He blinked, an open and surprised expression on his face, but he quickly hid it, glowering. 

“Whatever. You want your stupid happy ending, and I can’t do much to stop you. We both know how determined you are.” He said, disappearing before they could say anything else. They sighed, shrugging to themself as they placed the locket back on the nightstand. They would deal with it later.

For now, they made their way to the golden hall, dread settling in the deepest pit of their stomach, yet a certain hope still there, faint and quiet, but carefully edging them on, like a soft melody. 

“well.” The shadow loomed across the judgement hall, and Frisk hung their head, holding their arms out, bound together. It almost looked as though they were silent in worship, with their eyes closed, but it was clear they were offering themself up entirely, for whatever judgement he may pass. He chuckled lightly. “i, uh, have a set speech for this, but… given the circumstances, i think we’re both pretty bored of doing the same things over and over.” They winced, clutching their arms to themself. He sighed. “look, kid. you gotta know, i don’t hold it against you. everything that happened, i mean. it wasn’t  _ you _ , so i don’t really blame ya for it.” He said, and they bit their lip, looking away with closed eyes.

“I’m still the one who messed up in the first place. If I had just brought you all through the barrier immediately, had you see the sun before it set, this never would’ve-” He held up a hand and they froze, cutting off their words instantly. Even with their eyes closed they could sense the movement, had learned to identify action by the sound alone. They tried not to think about it.

“there’s no point wondering about what ifs. what matters is, you did the right thing, even when it was hard. i would’ve given up long ago, but… you kept fighting. against her, i mean. and you did it, you really did, even after everything.” He paused, taking them in. “you know, i really can’t tell if your eyes are closed or not. especially not after what you told me.” He said with a light smile. They peeked their eyes open, smiling hesitantly at him. 

“They are now.” They said sheepishly, and he laughed softly.

“you know what comes next. it will be a real struggle, facing him again. i honestly don’t entirely remember everything that happened in that fight, but… i know you can do it. i believe in you kid.” He said, smiling gently. They looked up, opening their eyes fully as a hopeful smile came across their face. 

Tears welled up in their eyes and within moments they had practically flown across the room, throwing themself at Sans. He flinched, freezing as they threw their arms around him, but after a moment he realized what was happening. He sighed, smiling sadly to himself as he returned the embrace. Strangely enough, he trusted them. He couldn’t entirely believe that there would be no more Resets, but he was willing to hope. 

In the silence of the room you could almost hear the quiet mending of his soul, the crack repairing itself ever so slightly. If Frisk noticed, they didn’t let on, but they clung to him tighter, like they were afraid that at any moment he might disappear. He held them back, happy to reassure them that he wasn’t going anywhere.

After all, he loved doing nothing.

Eventually they had to break apart, they couldn’t spend the rest of the timeline just silently holding each other. There were tears in both of their eyes, but they brushed them away, mirror smiles on their faces as they both stepped forwards, past each other.

“See you soon, Sans.” They said, wiping away the few tears that had managed to fall. He chuckled softly.

“see ya soon, kid.” He shortcutted away, and they were left standing alone in the empty judgement hall. 

A lone tear splashed on the floor, but it was quickly left behind. 

They had to go fight Flowey now, since the fight with Asgore didn’t really last all that long. They saved, feeling the determination flow through their veins. A smile came to their face.

It was time to finally end it all. To finally put a stop to the Resets, the timeline jumps,  _ everything.  _ And maybe, this time, they could have a proper ball afterwards. They could dance and sway and be happy with the freedom they were finally gaining. 

They couldn’t wait for the music.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Ah yes, I'll use Underlining to help differentiate when Chara is speaking!  
> Ao3: *doesn't save Underline when you copy and paste works*
> 
> Yeah, I spent quite a while having to redo all of that...  
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
